Find the smallest positive solution to
\[\tan 2x + \tan 3x = \sec 3x\]in radians.
Explanation: From the given equation,
\[\tan 2x = \sec 3x - \tan 3x = \frac{1}{\cos 3x} - \frac{\sin 3x}{\cos 3x} = \frac{1 - \sin 3x}{\cos 3x}.\]Recall the identity
\[\tan \frac{\theta}{2} = \frac{1 - \cos \theta}{\sin \theta}.\]Thus,
\[\frac{1 - \sin 3x}{\cos 3x} = \frac{1 - \cos (\frac{\pi}{2} - 3x)}{\sin (\frac{\pi}{2} - 3x)} = \tan \left( \frac{\pi}{4} - \frac{3x}{2} \right),\]so
\[\tan 2x = \tan \left( \frac{\pi}{4} - \frac{3x}{2} \right).\]Since the tangent function has a period of $\pi,$
\[2x - \left( \frac{\pi}{4} - \frac{3x}{2} \right) = n \pi\]for some integer $n.$  Solving for $x,$ we find
\[x = \frac{(4n + 1) \pi}{14}.\]The smallest positive solution of this form, where $n$ is an integer, is $x = \boxed{\frac{\pi}{14}}.$